This invention relates to timing clipboards which provide information and indicate where information is to be entered on flow sheets in a synchronized manner.
During certain emergency procedures such as during cardiac arrest, the time of occurrence of events and an identification of events are recorded for later correlation with electrocardiograms to reconstruct what happened during the emergency procedure. In the prior art, the recording of the events and their time is done manually by a nurse jotting down the events and the time for later coordination with the electrocardiograms.
The prior art method of recording events and time for later correlation with other information such as electrocardiograms is not entirely satisfactory. The entries are frequently inaccurate and the correlation is difficult to make.